


A Good Sign

by theauthor2010



Series: The Kurtofsky Flash Fic Series [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Prom, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Kurtofsky Flash Fic Series. Kurt is having a bad prom night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Sign

Prom was supposed to be this amazing, beautiful night. There were so many expectations attached to it, expectations of sex, romance, an unforgettable night. Kurt was a junior, so he knew that there was always next year, but still, it sucked. He sat outside of the venue, watching his breath in the cold night air. He was dressed amazingly, of course, but he had not had a date for prom. He and Blaine had broken up two weeks prior to prom and he was alone.

Of course, his friends had been supportive but he wasn’t in the mood to celebrate singles’ awareness with Mercedes and Rachel, not at all. He was still depressed over his breakup and was feeling incredibly unfabulous, despite the way that he looked. He yawned, wondering if he would bother anyone by driving home. He knew that Mercedes would be upset, but she was having a really good time. The last time he had seen her she was dancing with Finn and they were both really, really into it.

“Kurt.”

He looked up to find himself face to face with Dave Karofsky. He shuddered, shook his head and immediately stood up out of instinct. Karofsky held up his hand. “I’m not gonna mess with you,” he swore softly. “I just saw you head out here and um, well, Brittany was telling Santana that you looked really depressed. I figured I’d come out here and see if you were alright.”

“I saw you with Santana,” he said, not flinching away but not leaving. He sat down. “Why did you guys go together?”

“We have a lot in common,” Dave said back, quickly.

“I thought so,” Kurt mumbled. “That’s good, that you have someone to talk to.”

“You’re not having a good night, are you?” Dave asked quietly. “I heard that your boyfriend broke up with you, but you really should enjoy it. I’m kinda surprised that I’ve been enjoying it. It’s a nice night.”

“It is,” Kurt mumbled. “I’m just not in the mood for celebrating.”

“It’ll be okay, Kurt.” He gave Kurt a tiny smile and Kurt couldn’t help smile back. He didn’t feel okay, not by a long shot, but at least there was a sort of sign that things could turn around. What was a more glaringly obvious sign than your former bully being sweet, almost charming to you? It was a sign and a good one.


End file.
